


The Crow Caught

by Fliptail27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, I Ship It, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slurring Tsukki, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top/Bottom Tsukishima Kei, mischievous Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fliptail27/pseuds/Fliptail27
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is a struggling college student who really doesn't enjoy the company of others. However, when Kuroo Tetsurou gets involved with his boyfriend Bokuto how can Tsukki resist?





	1. Chapter 1: The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm going to try to update this with a new chapter every single friday! I want to thank Mary for putting up with me while I go through the process of writing this! Please let me know what you think in the comments!

Tsukishima sat in a small corner of the campus coffee shop. The walls were decorated everywhere with the university's logo, but it was quiet enough. He seriously needed to go over a new budget plan otherwise he was going to run out of food money for the month. He sat in the very back corner away from every other patron, with his back to the rest of the shop. In addition, he had his headphones on, music on full blast. Any sane person would have realized that he wanted to be left alone. Kuroo Tetsurou could hardly be considered sane.

Tsukishima had almost finished a doodle of a cat on the corner of his new budget outline, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Pausing his music, he ripped the headphones down in irritation turning towards the intruder of his peace of mind. The boy standing in front of him was effortlessly handsome. He had an easy posture, perfect bedhead and a lazy smirk. He had sharp dark brown eyes, almost black, that seemed to observe every little detail and didn’t miss a thing. However, none of these attributes made up for the fact that he was forcing Tsukishima to socialize. With a glare that could turn people to stone, Tsukki arched one eyebrow at the stranger waiting to see his reason for interrupting him.

“What’s up Glasses-kun? Can I sit with you?” Kuroo asked gesturing to the empty seat across from Tsukishima.

“Why?” Tsukki wasn’t really in the mood to deal with people. Not that he really ever was.

Kuroo grinned wolfishly and sat down at the table anyway. “Because I want to talk to you.”

“So talk.” Tsukishima was being even more prickly than usual to get this annoying idiot to go away and leave him be.

“Well I wanted to know if you want to go to a party with me tonight?” Tsukishima could tell from Kuroo’s posture that he expected an emphatic yes.

Tsukishima plastered on a semblance of a nice smile, however his eyes were far from apologetic. “Sorry, I have homework to do so I won’t be going out tonight.”

“What’s your major, Glasses-kun?” Kuroo decided to switch tactics. This guy seemed way too uptight for his own good.

“If you insist on talking to me, you might was well call me Tsukishima.”

“Nice to meet you Tsukki-kun my name is Kuroo Tetsurou.” Tsukishima clicked his tongue in irritation at the new nickname but decided to let it pass. After a few moments of silence Kuroo reiterated, “So your major?”

“Psychology.” Tsukishima answered with thinly veiled boredom.

Kuroo adopted a devilish smirk, as if he just won the battle. “Well then this happens to be a great opportunity for you to study social interactions in a group setting.”

“Alcohol makes people do stupid things. No observations required.” Tsukishima was so close to just packing up his things and leaving, but this guy needed to be knocked down a peg.

“What’s this? I never thought you would be frightened of a little social interaction, but you're just shy. Right, Tsukki-kun?”

Tsukishima bristled at the comment and drew himself up to his full height of 6’1”. “What time Kuroo?”

Kuroo smiled in victory and gave Tsukishima a sticky note with his name and phone number on it. “What’s your address? We can meet you around  7.” Tsukishima wrote his address and phone number down and gave it over a little too forcefully. Kuroo smirked at the reaction but pocketed it nonetheless.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry you’re what now?” Tsukki’s best friend Yamaguchi Tadashi asked. He was lounging in Tsukishima’s small studio apartment.

Tsukishima huffed, honestly Yama made it sound like he didn’t have a social life at all.“It’s not the end of the world, I’m just going to some stupid party.”

“Yeah but you’re going to some stupid party with a handsome boy!” Yamaguchi exclaimed.

Tsukki raised an eyebrow. “Who said he was handsome?”

“C’mon Tsukki, I can just tell.” Yamaguchi hummed, falling back onto the bed. He was excited that Tsukishima seemed interested. Even if this guy just wanted to be friends, it would be good for him. Tsukki needed more friends.

Tsukishima tossed a glare in his direction. “You know if you’re not going to help, you can just leave.”

“Sorry Tsukki!” Yamaguchi replied with a laugh. Together the two picked out an outfit that really accentuated the true Tsukishima. He had dark jeans that displayed his long legs, a dark purple shirt with a black short sleeve button down left open on top and his headphones wrapped around his neck. Tsukishima refused to go anywhere without them. Soon after Yamaguchi left and Tsukishima proceeded to wait outside.

After about ten minutes, Kuroo walked up with another guy in tow. “Tsukki-kun this is my boyfriend, Bokuto. Bo, this is Glasses-kun!” Kuroo gestured to the man who accompanied him. He had white and grey spiked hair which complimented his large amber eyes.

“Oh so this is Glasses-kun! Great to meet ya!” Bokuto had a giant grin on his face as he eyed Tsukishima up and down.

Tsukishima was pretty shocked to say the least, however he had always prided himself on keeping his expression unreadable. “Nice to meet you. Are we ready to go?”

The ride over to the party venue was pretty quiet. Kuroo figured that Tsukishima needed a little bit of time to mull things over without being interrupted. The three boys walked into the raging party. Loud dubstep music drowned out any possibilities of a long conversation. Bodies clashed everywhere gyrating to the pulsating beat. The dark atmosphere and pulsing strobe light hid what the secrets of couples in dark corners.

“Well Glasses-kun what d’ya think?” Bokuto asked with a wide grin as he surveyed the scene.

Tsukishima had come to the conclusion that this certainly wasn’t his kind of party. Really any kind of party wasn’t his kind of party. “I think I need a drink.”

“I think that’s a great idea.” Kuroo’s breath tickled Tsukishima’s ear as he grabbed onto Tsuki's left arm. Bokuto seemed to get the idea and took his place at the right arm so the two could steer Tsukishima directly to the bar. The first drink that was placed in Tsukishima’s hand was downed immediately. He was determined to drink until he wasn’t uncomfortable.

By the third drink Tsukishima had loosened up quite a bit. “Hey I’m borrowing your boyfriend.” Tsukishima threw a devilish smirk towards Kuroo before hauling Bokuto away to dance. Bokuto for his part seemed to just go with it and began to dance with Tsukishima in earnest. Kuroo enjoyed the sight from the sidelines occasionally noticing a smirk thrown his way from Glasses-kun. After the second song, Kuroo’s patience had run out and he joined the two on the dance floor. A little bit of dancing led to a Kuroo sandwich with Tsukishima dancing at his back and Bokuto at his front.

The night continued in a similar fashion. Tsukishima continued to drink until he couldn’t walk a straight line anymore. Kuroo was a little worried that he had overdone it. “Alright Tsukki-kun let’s get you home.” Luckily Kuroo and Bokuto were able to support each side of Tsukishima making transport fairly easy.

“You know you can just call me Tsukki. I like that you call me Tsukki.” Tsukishima slurred, giving a ridiculous lop sided grin.

Kuroo and Bokuto gave each other a knowing smile as they hauled Tsukishima home. Upon arrival, Kuroo patted down Tsukishima’s pockets looking for his keys. “Tsukki where are your keys?”

Tsukishima giggled a little. “I didn’t bring them. They’re under Mr. Fussywarts.”

“They’re under what?” Bokuto asked, looking around. He spotted a frog with a bowtie off to the side. “AH! I bet the frog is what you meant.” He promptly dropped Tsukishima’s arm and bound off to lift up the frog. Indeed underneath it was a key.

Kuroo was able to get the door opened, but he hesitated before actually entering with Tsukishima. “Uh Tsukki may we come in?”

“Pffff. Of course you can come in.” Tsukishima grinned at both in turn. “Actually you guys can just come on in whenever you want. My key is always under Mr. Fussywarts, so just let yourselves in whenever.”

The two boys helped their drunken burden through the door taking a good look at Tsukishima’s apartment. It was cramped, run down and all in all not super nice. They had to help Tsukki up an entire flight of stairs to get to the main area. Straight ahead was the kitchen and the living room. The living room had a single sofa and a computer propped up on a stand. Then off to the right was the bedroom, separated from the living room by a partial wall, and the bathroom door at the end. Tsukishima did at least keep it clean. Making a beeline for the bed they settled Tsukishima down, even having to remove his shoes. They positioned him on his side so he wouldn’t choke in the middle of the night. Within minutes, he was passed out snoring peacefully.

“Hey Kuroo you think he’s going to be okay?” Bokuto asked, gently folding Tsuki's glasses and placing them on the night stand.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine!”

Bokuto smiled down at Tsukishima. “You think he’ll ever like us?”

Kuroo shrugged, but held his mischievous smile. “Not if you keep fussing over him. But in time, I think there is a good chance we can win him over.”

“I hope so. I really like him.” Bokuto sighed. “C’mon we better let him sleep. Night night Tsukki!”


	2. Chapter 2: Amusement Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so as promised here is the next chapter!!! Please let me know thoughts and feelings in the comments!!!

“Glasses-kun, Glasses-kun, Will you come and play?” Bokuto sang as he bound into Tsukishima’s apartment.

“No.” Tsukishima flatly answered from the living room straight ahead. 

Bokuto pouted and slung his arms over the back of the sofa to gaze down at the form of a reading Tsukishima. “C’mon you haven’t even heard us out!”

“Well seeing as you can’t even use my name properly, I don’t think I need to hear you out.” He didn’t even bother to lower his book and speak to Bokuto directly.

“Yeah but it’s more fun this way.” Kuroo’s lazy smirk appeared next to Bokuto’s pouting visage. When it became apparent Tsukishima wasn’t planning on listening to them, Bokuto leaped over the sofa right onto Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima struggled with surprise, “Wait...what the hell are you…” suddenly finding himself pinned under Bokuto’s weight, with his arms secured next to his head. 

“Morning Tsukki!” Bokuto grinned down at him with far too much enthusiasm. 

“Well it appears we have your attention.” Kuroo flashed his signature cheshire grin at the sight of a pinned Tsukishima. “We are going to an amusement park together! Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

Tsukishima glared up at the ridiculous pair. “No.”

“Well if we can’t have fun there, I guess we'll just have to find a way to entertain ourselves here. Bo, you have any ideas?”

Bokuto broke out into a wolfish grin, looking down at the boy pinned beneath him. “Oh I have a few.”

“I don’t really have the money to go.” Tsukishima glanced off to the side, embarrassed by his financial situation. 

Bokuto flashed one of his signature face splitting grins. “C’mon Tsukki! You know we don’t mind paying for you!”

“We’ll even buy you your own churro!” Kuroo chimed in. 

“Alright fine. I give up. But I need to change my clothes first, so get off.” Tsukishima said, already wiggling to get that oppressive weight off his stomach.

Laughing riotously, Bokuto obliged. Choosing to sidle up next to his boyfriend instead. 

“Yay! By the way Tsukki, your jim-jams are super cute.” Kuroo teased, getting a good view of Tsukishima’s pajamas. They had adorable puppies with glasses on them. Tsukishima threw another glare the pair’s way his face turning pink with blush. He grabbed a change of clothes and quickly ran off into the bathroom. 

* * *

“Tsukki. C’mon Tsukki!” Tsukishima opened his sleepy eyes to be greeted by Bokuto’s huge grin, realizing  they had reached their destination at last. “Yay! You’re finally awake, let’s go!” Tsukki stretched his tight limbs and rubbed his bleary eyes before getting off the train and following an overly excited Bokuto and an amused Kuroo into the amusement park.

Bokuto was chattering happily about every single attraction this park had to offer, not realizing the fact that no one was listening. Kuroo dropped his pace to match Tsukki's tired zombie walk, letting Bokuto get pretty far ahead of the pair. “So what do you want to ride first, Tsukki?” Tsukishima gave a half shrug not really caring. “Geez, show some liveliness, Tsukki. When’s the last time you were at an amusement park?”

“Mmmm...I guess it’s been about 17 years now?’ Tsukki offered another half shrug at his rough estimate. 

“That fricken long?” Kuroo half shouted. “Oh we are going to need to go all out and make this memorable.” Kurro cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, “Bo! We’re starting with the Dragon’s Teeth. Tsukki hasn’t been to an amusement park in like forever!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. What did it matter anyway? He couldn’t remember much of his last visit, so he didn’t really know what he was missing. 

Now showing considerably more enthusiasm Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s right arm, as Bokuto dashed back to take a hold of his left. The pair then rushed Tsukki off to the attraction as fast as humanly possible. 

Once they got to the Dragon’s Teeth, the wait was going to be about 45 minutes long.

“That long for a roller coaster? What are we supposed to do until then?” Tsukishima huffed, pointedly fixing his glasses. 

Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged a smirk as Kuroo slung his arm around Tsukki’s shoulders. “Let’s play our favorite game! Get to know me.”

“It’s a game we invented when we first started dating!” Bokuto added in. “We take turns asking and answering questions. But since there are 3 of us, I guess just ask the person you have a question for and they answer it. Doesn’t that sound like fun?!”

Tsukishima gave the scheming duo a skeptical look, but he really couldn’t think of anything better. Besides he had a few questions of his own he wanted answers to. “Whatever, but I’m not going first.”

“Yay! I’ll go first.” Exclaimed Bokuto, who even jumped up and down in his excitement. “Hmmm...What about your family Tsukki?”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “What about them?”

“Well what are they like? Do you have any siblings?” 

Tsukishima shrugged a little. “I don’t know I guess they are pretty normal. My mom lives about an hour away, so I don’t see her much anymore. My brother lives around here, but he is a bit overbearing and protective. I suppose that’s fairly typical, though, for an older brother. My dad skipped out on us when I was, like, 5 ,so my mom worked extra hard to make sure we had everything we needed.”

Bokuto practically knocked Tsukki off his feet in his rush to hug him with bruising force. “That’s so sad, Tsukki!!!”

“C’mon, Bo let the kid breathe.” Kuroo patted Bokuto’s back soothingly, while giving Tsukishima an apologetic shrug for his overly emotional boyfriend. “I guess it’s my turn to ask a question then. Have any good friends Tsukki?”

Tsukishima pulled a face of irritation. “Why are they all directed at me?”

“Well, when it’s your turn, you can ask the questions to either of us. We just want to get to know you better Tsukki.” Kuroo raked a hand through his already messy hair, ducking his head a little in embarrassment. 

Tsukki crossed his arms and rolled his honey colored eyes. “Lame. I’ve got one friend I hang out with sometimes, Yamaguchi Tadashi. I’ve known him since elementary school.”

Kuroo placed a hand over his heart and feigned a look of anguish. “Are we not considered your friends Tsukki?”

“Whatever, you know what I meant.” Tsukishima tried to cover the faint blush dusting his cheeks by busying himself with adjusting his glasses. When he was finished with that he asked; “So when did you two start dating?”

Bokuto put a finger to his lips deep in thought. “I guess almost two years now, right?”

Kuroo gave a nod. “Yep. This idiot spilled coffee all over me trying to get my attention.”

“Hey, it worked though.” Bokuto shot back defensively. “Now you're stuck with me!”

Tsukishima was almost jealous of their relationship. They seemed generally at ease with each other without needing to rely on an over abundance of pda. They seemed happy. For a moment Tsukki wanted to be part of that happiness,To be loved and supported by someone for who he was. Tsukishima gave his head a slight shake;it wouldn’t do him any good to get swept away by such depressing thoughts. 

“Hey, Tsukki, do you have any hobbies?” Kuroo asked since Bokuto was taking too long to come up with something. 

Tsukishima shrugged. “Not really.”

“C’mon, there has got to be something.” When Tsukishima still didn’t come up with anything, Kuroo sighed. “Fine I guess I will just have to make something up for you. You look like you enjoy playing the piano.” 

Bokuto’s eyes widened in excitement as he punched Kuroo’s arm. “Ooooh… we should totally take Tsukki to see that symphony in town. They’re playing tomorrow, I think. Hey, Tsukki, are you free tomorrow?”

“Wait, hold on. I don’t know how to play the piano and I’ve never been to a symphony! They are way too expensive, and I wouldn’t have anything fancy enough to wear. I guess if I have to have a hobby I read and watch netflix.”

Bokuto gave a loud laugh, and continued jabbering away. “Oh, that’s cool too. You should come over to our place tomorrow, and then we can watch a netflix marathon. We can order pizza and chinese! We can make ice cream sundaes too! Wouldn’t that be fun, Tetsu?”

Kuroo just grinned and nodded, knowing that anything he said would only ignite his already excited counterpart. Tsukishima glanced around, realizing that it was actually their turn to get on the roller coaster. Kuroo and Bokuto forced Tsukki into the center seat to “protect” him. The actual ride itself was quite enjoyable for Tsukishima and he was eager to go on more attractions, preferably with shorter lines.

“Hey that line’s short!” Bokuto grabbed both Kuroo and Tsukishima to rush them into the line. Within minutes they were at the front to see what ride they were at. In large pink letter read “The Tunnel of Love” with small hearts and cupids decorating the edges. 

“Which of you are going?” The attendant asked holding the boat for them to board. 

Kuroo gave a charming smile and asked, “Sorry, could all three of us go?”

“Wait, what?” Tsukishima asked blushing furiously.

The attendant looked at them each in turn judging that they probably wouldn’t go over the weight limit. “Yeah that’s no problem, go ahead and enjoy the ride.”

Once again, Tsukishima was forced to sit in between Kuroo and Bokuto blushing madly the whole time. The tunnel was dark and romantic, making Tsukki entirely uncomfortable. After the tunnel of love, Tsukishima stood apart of Bokuto and Kuroo who were discussing what to do next. Tsukki was attempting to get his cheeks to de-blush watching the crowd of people pass by. Off by some vendor, he thought he recognized the silhouette of a bystander. He squinted attempting to get a clearer view of the person. As they turned, Tsukishima got a good view of their face, realization dawned on him. 

“Shit!” Tsukishima cursed under his breathe, then slightly louder to get Kuroo and Bokuto’s attention. “Hey didn’t you promise me a churro? I think I saw a vendor over there that sold them.” He tried to shove the two as far away as possible before he was recognized. 

“Kei is that you?” an agonizingly familiar voice asked, stopping him dead in his tracks.

“Nii-chan what are you doing here?”

Tsukishima and his brother certainly did share a few physical qualities, but Akiteru’s temperament was much more friendly. “Well a friend of mine works here so he actually got me in for free. Kei, who are your friends? Don’t be rude and introduce them.” 

Tsukki sighed under his breath; he hated being chastised by his brother. “Akiteru this is Kuroo and Bokuto.” He said pointing to each in turn, then adding. “Guys, this is my older brother.”

“Hey! It’s nice to meet you!” Bokuto said with a friendly smile. He took this opportunity to loop his arm around Tsukishima’s right side, resting his head on Tsuki's shoulder. 

Kuroo followed suit and repeated the motion on his left shoulder. “So you're the famous older brother we heard so much about!”

Akiteru laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, slightly uncomfortable. “Hopefully you haven’t heard too much.”

“Nii-chan we don’t want to keep you from your friend, that would be rude.” Tsukki deadpanned trying desperately to keep his face from turning beet red. He was going to have to explain this later. 

Akiteru gave a toothy smile and waved at all three. “Yeah you’re right. I’ll call you later, Kei. It was nice to meet you two!”   
  


Tsukishima grabbed Bokuto and Kuroo and led them far away from his brother. All in all the encounter could have gone worse, but he was still going to have to answer an abundance of prying questions. He wasn’t looking forward to it. 

“So, Kei? Is that your first name?” Kuroo asked with a smirk. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, wasn’t it obvious? “Yeah, it is.”

Bokuto gave a teasing grin. “Can we call you Kei?”

“Absolutely not!”

“But, Tsukki!” Bokuto pouted. “What about Kei-kun?”

Kuroo slung an arm around Tsukishima, turning to face Bokuto. “Now Bo, Tsukki likes our nickname more. Right, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima sighed heavily, it didn’t really matter what he said anymore. It seemed he was stuck with these two.  

 


	3. Chapter 3: Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is a little later than I had wanted to put it up so I apologize, but at least it is still technically Friday! I hope everyone enjoys and please let me know any and all thoughts in the comments!!!

Tsukishima was finally settling down after a long day of studying. He was physically and mentally exhausted, truly looking forward to a good night’s rest. Removing his glasses, he curled up underneath the cover and snuggled in. As he began the process of falling asleep, his phone pinged on his bedside table. Deciding to ignore it, he kept his eyes firmly shut. His phone pinged twice more in rapid succession. He figured he might as well look at it, otherwise he would never get any sleep.

**Bokuto:** Tsukki! Are you awake? Call it’s important!

Tsukki?

TSUKKI!!!!????? ANSWER YOUR PHONE!!!!!!

Tsukishima let out an annoyed sigh then pressed the dial button figuring it would be best to give him what he wants rather than let him disrupt his sleep for who knows how long. 

After about two rings Bokuto’s voice rang loudly over the speaker. “Tsukki! Thank God you called, Tetsu is being a total ass! He said a Kraken would win over a Dragon in a duel!”

Kuroo’s deep voice interrupted whatever else Bokuto had planned to say, “Set the annoying owl straight Tsukki! Obviously a Kraken has a better grip and regeneration powers than a Dragon. If it can maneuver around the Dragon then it’s screwed!”

“Why is this important?” Tsukishima grumbled, he was so tired but instead of sleeping he was answering questions about mythical creatures.

“Because I’m obviously right!” Bokuto immediately replied. 

Tsukishima pressed his face into his pillow muffling his annoyed sigh. “Fine. A Dragon would win because it has better maneuverability factoring in its wings. Plus the fire would dry out the Kraken resulting in a large amount of sushi. Now I’m going to bed. Good night!” Tsukki promptly disconnected the call on Bokuto’s celebratory cheers. Once again, he began the process of falling asleep. 

Honestly why did those two have to be so obnoxious? And why were they even having this debate in the middle of the night? A Kraken and a Dragon? What would prompt those two mythical creatures to start fighting? Tsukishima lost another hour to the contemplation of such a ridiculous notion. 

* * *

 

Tsukishima awoke to the sound of voices filling his apartment. It sounded like he had possibly left the television on while he slept. But he was fairly sure it had been off when he had finally fallen asleep last night. He donned his glasses and grabbed the bat from his bedside before creeping around the corner towards the living room and kitchen. 

“Tetsu, I found some maple syrup, so french toast is definitely an option.” Bokuto yelled from the kitchen towards Kuroo, who was lounging on the couch. 

Tsukishima lowered his bat and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What are you two doing here?”

“Good morning Tsukki! We figured we could make you breakfast since we kept you up last night, as an apology.” Kuroo replied, he was obviously amused at Tsuki's irritation. “What’s with the bat?”

“I thought you two were robbers and I was about to clobber you with this. In fact, I’m still considering whether or not to clobber you both for breaking into my apartment!” Tsukishima raised and shook the bat menacingly at the mischievous pair. 

Bokuto bounced over to the glowering boy and tossed an arm about his shoulders. “C’mon don’t be like that Tsukki! We came all the way over here to make you breakfast and then we were going to do a Netflix marathon! It’s going to be super fun!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and brushed off Bo’s arm. “Whatever. You two had better do the dishes from breakfast too.”

“Or what? You’ll clobber us with the bat?” Kuroo teased.

Tsukishima flashed him a wicked grin. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

It turned out that watching Netflix with Bokuto and Kuroo was a nightmare. Kuroo liked crime dramas where he would spoil how the murder happened before the big reveal. Bokuto enjoyed cartoons and Disney movies, any of the bad parts he looked like he was about to cry. Tsukishima did like a bit of everything, but he liked to watch in peace and quiet. No matter what they watched, those two managed to talk through the whole thing. To make matters worse, he somehow ended up sitting in between them again. So each was low-key cuddling into his side during the whole endeavor. 

“Hey, Tsukki, can we go out to grab some dinner?” Bokuto asked, poking Tsukishima incessantly in the arm. 

Tsukishima jumped at the opportunity to escape the cuddle fest. “Sure. Where do you guys want to go?”

“Wow. Tsukki, didn’t think you would be so agreeable.” Kuroo raised an eyebrow and studied Tsukishima’s face. As per usual, not a hint of what he was thinking could be deciphered. “Since you’re in such a good mood, can I pick where we go to eat?”

“Whatever.” Tsukki gave a casual shrug of his shoulders, he could probably find something to eat wherever they decided to go. 

After several different subway lines and a couple minutes of walking, the trio arrived at their destination, a place called Neko. On the outside, it looked like a seedy rundown bar with questionable people hanging around the entrance. “Trust us, Tsukki, this place has great food!” Kuroo replied to his worried glances. 

On the inside, Neko was fairly well maintained. It had a well worn wood bar with tables scattered around the rest of the dimly lit space. Old rock music could be heard over the low mumble of conversations. All in all it was pretty cozy--there wasn’t too many people but enough that they had to wait a couple minutes to actually get a table. 

After they all ordered their dishes, Bokuto face grew serious. “Alright, Tsukki, there is something very important we need to tell you.”  Bokuto threw a pointed look over at Kuroo.

“Yeah we probably should have told you before now, but we weren’t sure how you were going to take it.” Kuroo added in eyes downcast. 

Tsukishima’s heart started beating erratically and his breathing was becoming much more difficult.  _ What’s going on? They never are this serious. Could one of them be seriously ill? Maybe even dying? The only other time people would be this serious is if they are making a  love confession. What if they-? No it’s not possible, there is no way these two idiots are going to say they like me.  _

“Tsukki?” Kuroo’s voice interrupted his wildly spinning thoughts. “Well, I’m just going to come out with it. We always trade plates halfway through eating so we get to try different things. I hope you’re not too attached to what you ordered!” Kuroo face lit up in a mocking smirk at Tsukishima’s obvious surprise. 

Tsuki's face turned a deep pink at his incorrect line of thinking. “I’m going to the bathroom.” Tsukishima muttered, before he ran off to the back of the bar. In the bathroom, he splashed cold water onto his face to get it to stop feeling so hot. A whirlwind of emotions was swirling through his head right now:Anger at letting himself be tricked by their antics, embarrassment at thinking they might be confessing to him, and disappointment that they weren’t. The last emotion was what truly confused him. They had each other; what would they need him for?

Once Tsukishima had calmed his torrent of feelings, he started to head back to his table. On the way, a handsome young man backed right up into him, almost knocking him over. “Sorry, sorry, are you okay?” The man giggled; he was obviously inebriated. 

Tsukishima fixed him with a cold glare. “I’m fine.”

“Whew, scary.” The man then stood in his way and stood on his tiptoes to  get a closer look at his face. “Hey you’re kinda cute, even when glaring. You wanna have a drink with me?”

Tsukki raised an eyebrow, just how drunk was this dude? “No thank you.”

The man leaned up placing a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder and purred in his ear. “C’mon don’t be like that, cutie! I don’t bite.” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and was just about to tell this guy to beat it, when the pressure from the guy's hand was suddenly removed. 

Kuroo yanked the guy’s hand off of Tsukishima and twisted it in such a way that he could easily break it. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you to keep your hands off what doesn’t belong to you.” 

“That’s right! Glasses-kun is all ours!” Bokuto chimed in. He bounced around to stand on Tsukishima’s right side and cuddled right into Tsukki. 

Kuroo released the drunkards arm and cuddled into Tsuki's left side. Kuroo even went so far as to plant a light kiss on Tsuki's neck. The action sent shivers down the blonde boy’s spine. Tsukishima shrugged and offered the man a smirk before leading both boys back over to their table. 

“Geez, Tsukki that was so close! He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Bokuto’s large amber eyes were examining every inch of him to look for bruises or any sort of damage. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“We thought maybe you were mad at us.” Kuroo added in, trying keep his tone soft. “So we went to check on you and saw that skeezeball all over you.”

“I can handle myself, but thanks, I guess, for the rescue.” Tsukishima was trying impossibly hard to keep his tone even. The kiss was just to get the guy to lay off so there was reason for him to get all excited about it. But was it really necessary to convince the man? Or was Kuroo maybe just teasing him again? Tsukishima could already feel a headache coming on from trying to decipher that pair’s motives and feelings. 


	4. Out of Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a lot later than I expected it to be, so for that I apologize. I had some troubles getting this written and really could not have done it without Mary. Thank you, Mary. Please let me know what you think!

“Hey, hey, hey Tsukki! We’re going to the beach!” Bokuto yelled as he ran towards Tsukishima as he was deciding his outfit for the day. Bokuto threw his arms around Tsuki's neck clinging to his back in a fit of giggles. 

Tsukishima firmly removed Bokuto from his person. “Correction, you are going to the beach. I am going to see my grandmother with my mother and brother.”

“Why didn’t you tell us about this, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked as he plopped down unceremoniously onto the bed. 

Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders. “Because it’s not a big deal. I’ll only be gone for four days.”

“But Tsukki! That’s like forever!” Bokuto whined, cuddling up to Kuroo. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes in irritation. “It’s four days, I think you’ll survive.”

“We’ll send you selfies and call you every single day!” Bokuto assured Tsukki. 

Tsukishima crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. His mouth quirked up into a devilish grin. “How are you going to do that when I will have zero cell service? My grandma lives in the mountains, so it’s going to be impossible.”

“I think you’re going to miss us.” Kuroo teased with a smirk. 

Tsukki let out an annoyed sigh. “How can I miss you if you’re still here? If you two don’t mind, I need to finish packing before my brother gets here.”

“Alright, we’re going. Have fun on your trip Tsukki.” Kuroo winked then grabbed Bokuto who was still pouting, steering him towards the door. 

Bokuto stopped long enough to say, “Bye Tsukki.” before they were out the door and headed towards the sea. 

Tsukishima shrugged off the annoyance of being interrupted. After all, he always looked forward to this trip every year. His grandmother lived in a giant old styled house covered in tatami mats way high in the mountains. The trip always meant peace, quiet, and solitude for Tsukishima. Where he could go find a comfortable spot and read all day long. It was going to be a nice break from those two at the very least. After about an hour, Tsukishima had finally decided which books he wanted to bring with him on his trip. Akiteru showed up not long after that to pick him up and make the long drive to his grandma’s house. 

After about 5 minutes into the car ride, Akiteru began the brotherly onslaught of questions. “So, what’s your relationship with Bokuto-kun and Kuroo-kun?”

“They are just annoying friends.” Tsukishima replied with a roll of his eyes.

Akiteru nodded for a moment. “Well, they seem nice.”

“Nice?! Yeah, sure, breaking into my apartment all the time and dragging me off to do random things is very nice,” Tsukki replied sarcastically. “You know, they even woke me up to ask me whether a dragon or a kraken would win in a fight?”

Akiteru smiled a bit. “That’s pretty unusual.”

Tsukishima smirked to himself. “They really are pretty unusual.”

“How has school been going?” Akiteru asked, deciding to change the topic. 

Tsukki shrugged a bit. “It’s been fine. I think it would be going better if Kuroo and Bokuto didn’t pop up every time I started to study.”

“You do look kind of tired. Be sure to keep up your health okay?” 

“Well, I would be more rested if I didn’t get a million text messages from Kuroo and Bokuto every night,” Tsukishima grumbled. 

Akiteru gave Tsukki a questioning look. “Kei, for those two just being annoying friends, you talk about them an awful lot.”

A faint blush dusted Tsukishima’s cheeks as he looked out the window for the rest of the car ride. Did he really talk about them that much? Well, he couldn’t talk about them if he didn’t talk at all. After about another hour of peaceful car ride, the brothers arrived at their destination. Their elderly grandmother and mom were sitting on the porch in old rocking chairs having a conversation and looking generally relaxed. The sight brought a soft smile to Tsukishima’s face. 

All four family members had a lovely night catching up and enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, everyone said their good nights, and Tsukishima went to relax in his room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in the darkness, reveling in his tranquility. Tsukki took a moment to check to see if his phone had any service, but as expected, he had absolutely no signal. There would be no annoying texts to disturb the process of falling asleep tonight. The sounds of the forest drifted in on a soft breeze through his open window. He could hear an owl hooting in the distance, sounding very perturbed. The sound brought a sincere smile as he thought of Bokuto whenever the excitable boy felt he was slighted in some way. He would hoot and holler and stamp his feet until Kuroo gave in. Tsukishima drifted off to sleep to dream sweet dreams of Bokuto and Kuroo.

* * *

 

“C’mon, Kuroo, what if he catches lymes disease in the forest or something? He could be eaten by a bear! He could get lost! He could miss us terribly and cry himself to sleep!” Bokuto was pacing back in forth in their shared bedroom, unable to calm himself down. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes from his position lounging on the bed. “Well, if he misses us that much, that’s a good thing.”

“This is serious!” Bokuto said, sounding indignant. 

“Alright.” Kuroo stood up and wrapped his boyfriend up in his arms, rubbing his back soothingly. “Tsukki is going to be fine, and when he comes home, we can kidnap him for a whole day to shower him with affection. Maybe we can even plan something extra special to surprise him”

Bokuto nodded on his shoulder. “Okay. Let’s take a couple selfies every day to send to him. I know he said he doesn’t have service, but if he makes any errands then he gets to see us.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, but knew that this would be the easiest way to get Bokuto to calm down until Tsukishima came back home.

* * *

 

The next day Tsukishima holed himself up in a forgotten room to read and relax. Unfortunately, no matter how long he stared at the pages of his book, he was making no progress. He sighed, finally deciding to give up and just think for a little while. As he sat there, the silence became deafening, almost as if resonating in the sudden hollow of his chest. For some reason now, the quiet evoked a sense of melancholy, where for years before it had brought peace. Tsukishima didn’t like the blossoming lonely feeling, so he got up and searched out Akiteru to hang out and talk with. They didn’t spend as much time together now as they did when they were younger, but Akiteru provided a comforting presence with a hint of nostalgia for the easier days. 

In the blackness of night, Tsukishima’s solitary feelings seemed only to grow, feeding off the quietude. He checked his phone again, wishing that it would ping with a message from Bokuto and Kuroo or even Yamaguchi. He missed all three equally, though he had been spending so much time with Bokuto and Kuroo that he hadn’t actually seen much of Yamaguchi. 

Every day those two crowded his space, leaping into his arms (mostly Bo) or boxing him in on the couch when they watched a movie. Bo had a hard time keeping still, lean muscles begging for actions, and he ended up rolling into Tsukishima’s lap as much as Kuroo’s any given night, Bokuto’s slightly fast heart beat, sounding sure and true in his ear. It had been a little uncomfortable at first, a bit too familiar. But over time, Bokuto’s acrobatics on the couch became part of the whole Bo/Kuroo experience. 

But Bo wasn’t the only one who took advantage of the proximity whenever they hung out. And in the silence and the chill Tsukishima missed the way Kuroo would purr his name into his ear, when Tsukishima wasn’t paying attention. He longed for the tickle of Kuroo’s bed head on his cheek when Kuroo leaned his head on his shoulder.   

He wasn’t even sure where he stood with Bo and Kuroo. Was he just some friend they liked to hang around? Did Tsukishima just want to be friends? One thing was certain, they sure did break into his apartment a lot. They even bothered him in between classes at school. Actually he never had a day where he wasn’t reminded of their presence in some way, whether it be through pictures, texts or visits. Somehow, in a short amount of time, those two had entirely insinuated their lives into his. The surprise was that Tsukishima was not only all right with it, he couldn't quite imagine what life had been like without them. Well he only had two days to go until he could get back to his normal routine. 

* * *

 

The following afternoon, Akiteru and Tsukishima were sent to the store 20 minutes away to retrieve some toilet paper, since they ran out. The car ride was fairly quiet with only mild conversation to fill the void. When they had almost reached their destination, Tsukishima’s notification tone went off about twenty times in rapid succession. As he looked, he saw he had three voicemails from Kuroo and Bokuto, six pictures and eight text messages. He scrolled through the photo’s first. Most were just of Kuroo and Bokuto hanging out in their apartment making ridiculous faces with a couple of them at the beach enjoying the sun and surf. There was one photo that Tsukki saved to his phone that looked really nice--both handsome faces had their signature grins that just made Tsukishima grin ear to ear. The text messages were various quips ranging from “we miss you” to “we had waffles for breakfast!” Then Tsukishima got to the voice mails. 

Voicemail 1: “Tsukki! Me and Kuroo both miss you. I hope you’re having fun on your camping trip! Stay safe!”

Voicemail 2: “Hey we didn’t want to keep bugging you but I wanted to make sure that you were still safe, so if you get this give me and Kuroo a call back just to let us know you haven’t been eaten by a bear. Anyway hope you’re having fun.”

Voicemail 3: “Listen, Tsukki, Bo is freaking out and won’t settle down until he knows you haven’t caught Lyme’s disease, so if you get this, please call to tell the annoying owl you’re not dead or diseased. Good luck with your trip and give our regards to your family.”

Tsukishima’s heart felt near to bursting and he almost couldn’t stop the stupid grin he suddenly had. “Nii-chan you go ahead in to get everything, I need to make a call.” 

Tsukki waited until his brother was out of earshot to dial the phone. The phone was answered after two rings with an overly enthusiastic Bokuto. “Tsukki!?! Thank God you called. Are you okay? You’re not hurt are you?”

Tsukishima allowed his smile to show since no one could see him. “I’m fine, and I don’t have Lyme's disease.”

“See, I told you that he was fine,” Kuroo shouted in the distance. 

The phone sounded a little muffled as he heard Bokuto reply, “Yeah I know but I was just so worried.”

“Guys, I’m fine and I will see you in a couple days. I have to go okay?” Tsukishima could not describe the sheer happiness that took over his being. 

“Of course!” Bokuto shouted, sounding ecstatic. “Bye, Tsukki! See you soon!”

Tsukishima’s lonely feeling seemed to dissolve at such simple words.

* * *

 

The rest of the mountain retreat seemed to go by in a blur. Before he knew it, he had to say goodbye to his mother and grandmother and make the grueling journey back to civilization. He got a few more pictures from Kuroo and Bokuto on the way home that made his heart beat a little harder. That pair was pretty cute together. Tsukki went ahead and texted them that he was on the way home and was still in one piece. That done, he enjoyed the rest of the time he had with his brother. 

Finally, Tsukishima stumbled in the door, exhausted by the long car ride. He walked up the flight of stairs and set his belongings down beside the bed before getting bowled over onto the bed by a mass of grey and black. Bokuto had tackled him. “Tsukki! Welcome home!”

Tsukishima’s heart felt as if it would beat out of his chest. Before he could say a single word, however, Bokuto pinned him down and kissed him right out of the blue. It didn’t seem very premeditated and ended almost as quick as it was initiated. Still, Tsukishima felt warm all over. The feeling of Bokuto’s lips pressed against his left a dizzying effect. After recovering from his initial shock, Tsukki’s face flushed a deep red. 

Apparently, he wasn’t the only one in shock.

“Bo, what the hell?” Kuroo asked, glowering and grabbing at his boyfriend. “You can’t just attack poor Tsukki like that. Look at him! He has no idea what to do.”

“But, Tetsu…” Bokuto whined back, “I missed Tsukki so much! And he isn’t hurt! And he came back!”

Kuroo nodded solemnly. “There really is only one way to fix this.” Kuroo walked over to where Tsukishima was just sitting on the bed, trying to sort out just how much he was okay with this new level of contact. Kuroo grabbed Tsukki by the front of his shirt and kissed him too, causing Tsukishima’s eyes to open wide. There was a subtle difference in Kuroo’s kiss. Where Bokuto had been unbridled enthusiasm, Kuroo was more measured control, a hand sliding coyly into the hair at the nape of Tsuki’s neck before he broke the contact with a smirk. The second kiss had lasted longer than the first, and left Tsukishima feeling so lightheaded that he was a bit worried he would simply pass out. One thing was for sure, neither kiss was bad. In fact, they were both kind of incredible. Kuroo stood off to the side looking smug indeed, while Bokuto grinned ear to ear. 

Tsukishima wasn’t dumb, and he couldn’t help but feel as if he had fallen into a well-laid little trap. They were obviously waiting for a reaction... 

After a few moments of silence, Tsukishima finally collected himself. He could play, too. “You guys scared the shit out of me! You can’t just break into my apartment whenever you want!”

Bo giggled, and Kuroo let out a breath. Clearly, that wasn’t the reaction they expected. “But we really missed you,” Kuroo responded, flopping onto the bed and cuddling into Tsukki openly and obviously opposite of Bokuto who had started to paw at them both. “And we brought pizza.”

“Oh, well, if you brought pizza then it must be okay,” Tsukki replied sarcastically. 

Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged glances before erupting into a fit of giggles, chiming together, “We missed you, Tsukki!” 

The rest of Tsukishima’s evening was spent watching a sci-fi horror flick. Bokuto’s head rested in his lap as Tsukishima played with the spiky grey and black locks. Kuroo slung his arm around Tsukki with his head lightly resting on Kuroo’s shoulder. Tsukishima couldn’t for the life of him remember what the movie was about, so caught up in the bliss of being cuddled. 


	5. Tousle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I aggressively broke my promise on updates. >.< I'm so sorry this is so late but I hope you all enjoy it anyways.

**_Knock Knock_ **

Okay I can do this. It was only a kiss, they were both just messing around. Teasing me like they always do. The door opened to reveal Kuroo wearing low slung lazy pants and a black tank top. Tsukki seriously thought about turning and leaving right then. He can’t do this, who has the authority to look that attractive just standing there? “You know I’m not feeling the best, maybe I should go home?”

“If you’re not feeling well, you should stay here and let us take care of you,” Kuroo’s eyebrows turned up in worry for Tsuki's well being, just making him all the more attractive. 

“I wouldn’t want to get you all sick too.” Tsukki was just coming up with anything at this point. He wasn’t sure if he could sit next to these too without some kind of sign of his infatuation. 

Kuroo slung his arm around Tsuki's shoulders, steering him into the apartment. “You’re already here, I don’t want you to keel over on the walk home. Bo, Tsuki's here.” Kuroo called. 

Bokuto appeared out of thin air, as if he just teleported. “Tsukki!” Bokuto’s ecstatic enthusiasm was really adorable. He was always so excited to just hang out. 

“Careful Tsukki isn’t feeling too well.” Kuroo mentioned, shutting the door behind them. 

Bokuto leaned in to inspect Tsukki better. “You’re right. His face looks flushed, maybe he has a fever.” Bokuto pressed his own forehead against Tsuki's to feel his temperature, making Tsukki flush a deep red. Tsuki's mind just kept replaying that kiss, over and over again. It would be so easy to just lean in and get another, but Bokuto already had a boyfriend. That was a fact Tsukki absolutely needed to keep in mind. 

“You know what I think I’m fine now. Must have just been a dizzy spell.” Tsukki said trying to push Bokuto away. Far away. He could feel Bokuto’s hard earned muscles beneath the tight tee shirt he was wearing beneath his shaky hands. 

“Okay why don’t you sit down, we’ll get you some water.” Kuroo and Bokuto both turned away to head towards the kitchen. 

Tsukki made his way over to the living room, plopping down on the couch. He could finally get a good gulp of air. Everything had been fine up until now. But now here he was acting like some love sick idiot, unable to be within five feet of either of them without his heart starting to hammer. Kuroo and Bokuto sat on either side of him on the couch handing him a glass of cool fresh water. The water really did help, a lot. It felt like it was able to cool the flaming heat that kept rushing to his face. 

Once he was finished Kuroo took the glass. “Do you feel better?’

Tsukki nodded. “I feel much better thanks.”

Bokuto sagged with relief, cuddling on Tsukki shoulder. “Thank God! I was so worried!”

Tsuki's blush was back ten times faster than it had taken to go away. “Uh...why don’t we watch something?” Tsukki suggested, hoping that the TV would distract Bokuto and he would sit up.

Kuroo put on some TV show that he said he had heard was really good. The first five minutes Tsukki didn’t catch any of the show. He was too focused on Kuroo and Bokuto next to him. He was hyper aware of any points of contact. Kuroo’s knee bumping against his own, Bokuto’s hand lightly resting on his thigh, Kuroo’s arm behind his head. All of these felt like they were on fire from the touch. So Tsukki decided to get on his phone and scroll through facebook to distract himself. 

It really helped. Two episodes later and Tsukki was still looking at his phone. Bokuto decided he had just about had enough of that. He lunged for Tsuki's phone, not quite fast enough so Tsukki pulled it out of his reach. The two started tousling for the phone, before Kuroo joined in. All three boys fell in a pile on the floor in front of the couch, a tangle of messy hair and gangly limbs. When they finally sorted themselves out, Tsukki realized he was in a bad situation. Bokuto was up by his head pinning his arms. Kuroo was straddling him, sitting on his abs triumphantly holding his phone.

“Tsukki I’m hurt.” Bokuto pouted down at him. “You came over and all you’ve done is look at your phone. Don’t you want to spend time with us?”

“Of course he does.” Kuroo replied for Tsukki. “He’s just too busy thinking about how attractive we are.” 

Tsukki paled. That assessment was completely correct and he wasn’t sure if Kuroo was just teasing him or if he actually knew he was right. 

Bokuto grinned. “Well in that case, maybe we should give him a show.” Bokuto leaned in a passionately kissed Kuroo. Tsukki had a perfect vantage point to see every detail, since they decided to start making out on top of him. 

After a few moments, Tsukki cleared his throat. “Um if you guys need some time I can leave.” It was false bravado. If Kuroo sat back any further he would see just how ‘invested’ Tsukki was in the scene above him. “If you would be so kind as to let me up, I need to use the restroom.”

Kuroo smirked down at him. “Okay but only if you give me something in return.”

“What do you want?” 

“Hmmmm...I think I want another kiss from you.” Kuroo grinned down at him. 

Tsukki rolled his eyes. “It's not like I could stop you.”

Kuroo looked offended. “Tsukki I’m not that kind of dick.”

Tsukki rolled his eyes again. “Will you let me up if I agree?” Kuroo nodded and smiled mischievously. “Alright go ahead.” Really it wasn’t a hard choice to make, but he needed Kuroo to think it was. He wasn’t entirely sure why they insisted on teasing him in this manner. 

Kuroo leaned down, his lips just brushing tsuki's at first. Then pressing down harder as he deepened the kiss. Tsuki's chest felt tight and he was pretty sure he was going to die of suffocation. His golden eyes fluttered shut as he just privately enjoyed the tingling sensation of Kuroo’s kiss. True to his word, Kuroo ended the kiss and stood up, getting off Tsukki. 

Tsukki looked up to see Bokuto grinning down at him, making no moves to release his arms. “I think I want the same payment too.”

“Yeah alright fine.” 

Bokuto beamed with delight as he released Tsuki's arms to take the place of Kuroo straddling his abs. He leaned down and captured Tsuki's mouth with his own in a typhoon of love. His kiss was passionate and demanding. Being on the floor, Tsukki couldn’t even pull back from the intensity. Tsukishima didn’t even think to move his arms just leaving them where Bokuto was previously holding them. Now tsukki absolutely had to go to the bathroom to take care of his little ‘problem’. Bokuto grinned, taking a moment to sear a breathless, placid Tsukki into his brain. Then he got up and sat back on the couch as if absolutely nothing had happened. 

When Tsukishima returned from the bathroom, he went to check the time on his cell phone, realizing that he didn’t have it. “Hey guys can I get my phone back?”

“Oooooh that’s gonna cost ya.” Kuroo replied with a smug ass smirk. 

“Now what?”

“Go on a date with us.”

Tsuki's eyebrows shot up stunned. “What?”

Kuroo gave a half shrug. “You know go on a date with us. We’ll take you to the movies and buy you popcorn and stuff. But you know not like the amusement park trip, which was just a friend outing. We want an actual official date.”

“Why?”

“Seriously?” Bokuto interrupted. “Because you’re absolutely adorable and we love hanging out with you! Because we want to be able to kiss you more often and take care of you when you’re sick. We want to be with you!”

“Pretty much what he said.” 

Tsukki took a moment to consider, however taking into account the thoughts he had been having all day, he realized he would probably be the world’s biggest idiot if he didn’t go for it. He really enjoyed spending time with both of them, he enjoyed Kuroo and Bokuto as he people, and he certainly enjoyed being kissed by each of them. “Okay.”

Kuroo broke out into a broad grin. “Really? Okay um then Saturday?”

Tsukki nodded. “Saturday.”

 


	6. Under the Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...long time no update I know. Buuuuttt...I wanted to be able to update the next chapter with this one since I was worried some might think I was drawing it out too much. The burn was too slow.

Tsukishima cracked open his bleary eyes, staring dumbly at his bright phone screen. The time read 4:20 am with the display showing a call coming in from Bokuto. After a few seconds of staring at the screen confused, it finally clicked in his sleep fogged brain that he should answer the call. “Hello?” Tsukki mumbled half into his pillow.

“Tsukki? Is that you? Thank God you answered!” Bokuto sounded really worried. His tone so different from its usual jovial lilt. That voice, so laced with worry woke Tsukishima up like 10 cups of coffee never could.

“Bo, calm down. Where’s Kuroo?” He figured that Kuroo would be a lot more calm and be better able to explain what the actual problem was.

“That’s the problem Tsukki!” Bokuto practically shouted. “He’s right here but he keeps getting warmer. I don’t know what to do, but if I take him to the hospital he’ll be pissed when he gets better! Tsukki, please tell me what to do!”

Tsukishima shot out of bed already pulling on his shoes. “Okay, just breathe. I’m on my way over and we can figure out what to do together.” Tsukishima hailed a cab, he was in far too much of a rush to deal with the public transportation system. Once he arrived, Tsukki headed straight for Kuroo and Bokuto’s shared room.

As he walked through the door Bokuto attacked him with a hug in a worried frenzy. “Thank God Tsukki!” He sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve, his large amber eyes rimmed with red irritation and moisture. “I don’t know what to do!”

Tsukishima immediately went over to Kuroo to see what they were dealing with. Kuroo was very pale with a thin sheen of sweat on his clammy skin and seemed incredibly weak. He was possibly suffering from an extremely high fever. “When’s the last time you took his temperature?”

Bokuto wrung his hands. “Um...an hour ago?”

“Okay we should recheck it. Could you get the thermometer please?”

Bokuto practically ran out of the room and returned just as quickly with the device in hand. “Here you go.”

Tsukishima gently tilted Kuroo’s head so he could gain access to his ear. The thermometer beeped twice flashing a display of 103.1 F.

“Oh God Tsukki that’s really bad!” Bokuto wailed.

Tsukishima calmly replaced the cap and set the thermometer down. “We need to lower his temperature, otherwise we will have to take him to the hospital. Can he take more fever reducer?”

Bokuto nodded emphatically, shoving a box of ibuprofen at Tsukishima before dashing out of the room to get a glass of water. Tsukki gently shook Kuroo’s shoulder to wake him. “Kuroo? C’mon you need to take some medicine.”

“I don’t wanna Tsukki.” Kuroo mumbled in response.

“I know Tetsu, but I need to do it for me okay?” Bokuto returned with a glass full of water. Making a joint effort, the pair shifted Kuroo to a sitting position and gave him the medicine. “Okay now we need to get you in a bath.”

“A bath?” Kuroo and Bokuto asked in unison.

“Yes. I’m going to run a lukewarm bath to help your fever go down.” Tsukishima patiently explained, turning to Bokuto he added; “Can you get him stripped down? His clothes are all sweaty so it’s not helping anything right now.” Bokuto nodded, immediately setting to work as Tsukishima retreated to their bathroom to get the bath set up. After he had a tub full of lukewarm water, he and Bokuto had to practically carry a naked Kuroo across the apartment to the tub.

Gently they set Kuroo down in the tub, who in turn sucked in his breath and whined in protest. “It’s too cold!”

Bokuto looked as if his heart had just been broken in two. “I know Tetsu, but this is going to help you feel better.” A panicked edge creeping into his soft voice.

“Kuroo once we get you clean and cooled down, we can get you some nice jim-jams and you can go back to sleep. Please just bear with it for a little while.” Tsukishima’s voice was like a jag of calm in the suffocating darkness.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

The bath helped to get his temperature away from being dangerously high, giving the medicine time to start working. True to his word, Tsukishima and Bokuto redressed Kuroo in super comfy pajamas. As he began to nod off into a deep slumber Tsukki noticed something near his hairline. Moving his crazy bed head aside he saw a pretty livid red and white jagged line, a good four inches long, going along his hairline.

“Bo what’s this?”

Bokuto stopped his anxious pacing for a moment to see what Tsukki was staring at. “Oh, that’s an old scar...you’ll have to ask Tetsu for the story when he feels better.” Bokuto finished his statement, then swayed a bit on his feet.

Tsukishima grabbed Bokuto and steered him straight to the couch. “Get some sleep Bo, I’ll watch over him.”

“Are you sure?” Bokuto asked still looking very worried.

Tsukishima nodded and gave Bokuto a light shove onto the furniture. “If anything happens, I’ll wake you. I promise.”

Bo’s face sagged with relief, displaying just how tired he really was. “Thank you Tsukki!”

Tsukishima took up guard duty watching over both the sleeping forms. The realization hit him that he was really worried. He wanted to make sure he took good care of both these people so they could return to their obnoxious selves. Needing something to kill the time, he helped himself to the kitchen to make homemade chicken noodle soup.

* * *

 

The smell of cooking food caused Bokuto to stir first. Feeling much better after sleeping, he bounced into the kitchen. “What’s for breakfast Tsukki? 

“I made some chicken noodle soup since Kuroo’s sick. Help yourself.”

“Wow! It looks great!” Bokuto grabbed himself a bowl and settled back down on the couch. “Itadakimasu!” As Bokuto took a bite, one thought became painfully clear: Tsukishima was a terrible cook. “Oh man Tsukki, this is awful. Didn’t you make it with love? I thought things made with love were supposed to taste great?”

“I don’t have love to spare on frivolous things like soup. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to eat it.” Tsukki retorted almost coldly. He had tried his best to make it for them after all.

Bokuto made a big show of finishing his bowl, even if it did taste awful. “Thanks for the chow Tsukki! I have to say this is a surprise, I always thought you’d be a good cook.”

“I never really had time to learn from my mom.” Tsukki muttered, then he was wiping his hands and going towards the bedroom. “I’m going to go check on Kuroo.”

Tsukishima placed his hand on Kuroo’s forehead, releasing a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. He was cool to the touch so his fever had broken. When he was removing his hand, Kuroo’s eyes fluttered open. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. Much better. Where’s Bo?”

Tsukki gestured broadly towards the kitchen, he yelled in that direction. “Bo! Kuroo’s awake. Can you bring him some soup and water?”

Bokuto bound in the bedroom with a broad smile and a tray of soup and water. “Tsukki fixed ya all up and made you soup, special!”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? Well thank you _very_ much Tsukki!” He grinned broadly and took a large bite of soup, doing well to hide his disgust. “Oh wow Tsukki, we are going to work on your cooking.”

Tsukki scowled. “Tch, so ungrateful.” He paused a moment watching Kuroo happily eat, his eyes fixed to the point where he knows that scar lingers under Kuroo’s erratic hair. “Hey Kuroo?”

“Hmmm?”

“I was wondering about that scar, if I’m prying or anything though you can tell me to mind my own business.”

Kuroo paused in his eating a moment to smile at Tsukki. “Ah, yeah. No. It’s fine. It’s not like a state secret or anything. When I was ten, my dad and I were in a car accident. They said he died on impact, that it was probably painless. I literally don’t remember it at all. Not the day, not even the day before. When I woke up Mom said I had been in a coma for a week. The doctors said that it was lucky my head didn’t crack open like an egg. I still have this crazy scar right here.” He leans down and parts his crazy hair like sheaves of wheat. Tsukki gets another look at the ghastly blemish. “That’s why I keep my hair long. People get weird about it and it makes me...feel weird..for them. You know. It’s awkward for them and then they don’t know whether to pity me or ask me about it and ahhh, there are better things to do with my time than worry about that crap.”

“I see.” Tsukki leaned forward to gingerly touch the scar, face impassive, then leans back. “Well it doesn’t change anything about you,and I think long hair suits you.” Tsukki gives him the ghost of a smile.

Kuroo looked at Tsukishima with hooded eyes. “See that’s what I like about you Tsukki, no excessive fuss.”

Tsukki suddenly busied himself with adjusting his glasses, turning away from Kuroo and Bokuto. “I’m going to uh go do some dishes or something.” He left the room deciding to take a quick rest on the couch.

Kuroo decided that he was well enough to take out his own dishes upon finishing his bowl of horrible soup. When he walked out he saw Tsukki completely passed out on the couch, glasses askew. Bokuto quietly walked over and with extreme gentleness he removed Tsuki's glasses for him. Then he covered him up with a blanket. Tsukki could go home later, after a bit of nap. Besides his face looked so pleasant and cute all relaxed like that.


	7. Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. The end. This is where all the smut happens! Now I do want to say that I didn't write this part alone but my partner is shy and didn't want to be named. So thank you silent partner for helping me write this. I do also want to apologize that this chapter is so insanely long but well...you really just can't skimp on the good stuffs. Please tell me all thought and feelings in the comments and thank you so much for reading!!!

Tsukki hesitated outside of Kuroo and Bokuto’s door. He really hoped he wasn’t overdoing it. Instead of his usual old t-shirt, faded jeans and beat up sneakers, he opted of an olive green button down shirt with a grey vest and his nicest black jeans. Yamaguchi had insisted that he looked hot and very date worthy, but he wasn’t so sure. He didn’t know why he was making such a big deal out of this, it’s not like he hadn’t hung out with Bokuto and Kuroo plenty of times before. Although this was an official date, which made it way more terrifying. He wasn’t even sure what possessed him to say yes. Realizing he had been loitering outside their door for 15 minutes now, he raised his hand and knocked. 

Kuroo opened the door shortly, shamelessly raking his eyes up and down Tsuki's form. “Hey Tsukki, you look rather handsome!” Kuroo stepped aside to let Tsukki in. “Bo! Tsuki's here.”

“He is? But I’m not ready.” The pair heard Bokuto whine. 

Kuroo grinned and yelled back, “He looks really handsome so you’d better hurry. Who knows what I’ll do if I have him all to myself?” Kuroo sprawled out on the couch, not talking, content to just stare at Tsukki with hooded eyes. Tsukishima’s cheeks slowly grew a light pink, making Kuroo’s cheshire grin wider. Bokuto came bounding out of the bathroom his hair freshly spiked. When his eyes landed on Tsukki and he stared for a moment before he whipped around a punched Kuroo hard in the arm. “Ow what?”

“You said he looked handsome not hot!” Bokuto explained. 

“Yeah well if I had said he looked drop dead gorgeous you would’ve hurried more, and I wanted him to myself just a bit longer.” Kuroo winked at Tsukki. 

“We’re going to be late if we don’t go soon.” Tsukki pointed out, already headed towards the door to give the darker blush time to fade. 

Bokuto looked positively horror stricken. “We can’t be late on our first date with Tsukki!”

They all piled into a taxi, Kuroo gentlemanly holding the door open for Tsukki and Bokuto. By the time they had their tickets and were in the theater lobby, they still had a few minutes until the movie started. Bokuto was looking bright eyed at all the arcade games, just like a little kid. Kuroo slid up behind Tsukki and whispered lowly in his ear. “Would you like some popcorn?” The shear proximity and tone made Tsukki blush furiously, suddenly glad Kuroo was behind him so he couldn’t see. He nodded, feeling the loss as Kuroo walked away. Bokuto was completely absorbed in a game of pac-man, tongue sticking out in sheer concentration. Kuroo came back with three popcorns in hand. “Caramel nut for Bo, along with twizzlers, skittles and chocolate.” Handing over one of the popcorns and a lot of candy, then he presented the other two bags to Tsukishima. “Would you like white cheddar or kettle corn?”

“Um cheddar I guess?” Tsukki shrugged, he didn’t care all that much. He could really eat either. 

Kuroo grinned. “Yeah that’s what I thought you’d say. Your more salty than sweet right Tsukki?”

Bokuto laughed ruckously, as Tsukishima scowled at the bad joke. “Let’s go get our seats.”

The movie in itself probably wasn’t bad, unfortunately Tsukki had a very hard time concentrating on it. Kuroo said he was fine with either but kept stealing from Tsuki's. Not only that, but he made a point to dig to the bottom of the bag each time to caress Tsuki's lap, pretty much copping a feel. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing too if his grin had anything to say about it. Bokuto kept getting excited and touching some point of Tsukki with a giant smile. These things combined was a lethal combo. When the movie finally ended, it was a mercy. 

By the time they arrived back to Kuroo and Bokuto’s apartment, Bokuto was completely passed out from his sugar high. Kuroo took the liberty of carrying him, then plopping him on the bed for his little nap. “Now that Bo’s asleep, I have you all to myself.” Kuroo teased, looking Tsukishima up and down. “What am I going to do with you?”

Tsukishima gave an evil grin, he was done playing games. “What are you going to do with me? I think not. I think I’m sick of you teasing and joking.” Tsukishima advanced on Kuroo, backing him right up into a wall. “I think I’m sick of being underestimated.” Tsukishima then leaned forward and captured Kuroo’s lips in a passionate kiss. Tongues began the battle for dominance, but Kuroo hadn’t realized that he was out of his depth. Tsukki had complete control over him in this aspect and it was intoxicating. They broke the kiss, both taking a moment to catch their breath. 

“What’cha doing?” Bokuto asked sleepily from the bedroom door. 

Tsukki glanced over his shoulder at Bokuto and grinned. “I was just teaching Kuroo a lesson.”

“Oooooh fun! Wow Tsukki I gotta give you mad props, it’s hard to get control over Kuroo even if it is just for a minute!” 

Kuroo grinned. “So does this mean your not overwhelmed by all this?”

Tsukishima’s confident look vanished in the blink of an eye. “I don’t know, it’s a lot. But it’s not like I don’t find you both attractive.” His cheeks colored just a bit. 

Kuroo pushed off of the wall and started towards the middle of the room. “God dammit Tsukki you really are too adorable. I just need a second to breathe before I do something I regret.”

“You know, T-Tetsu I’m not entirely innocent so you don’t need to treat me with kid gloves.” Tsukki was attempting a casual attitude, but it wasn’t easy. He might have experience with certain things, but not really with dating.   
Bokuto’s owl like eyes lit up like it was christmas day. “Oh, oh do me next. Say koutarou.”

“Fine, Koutarou.” Tsukishima amended. 

Bokuto walked over to Kuroo and swooned against him. “He said our given names!”

Kuroo was still sputtering from being told that Tsukki wasn’t entirely innocent. “I...I...oh. I don’t know whether I’m gonna go punch someone or kiss you, Tsukki. Do you actually not know how adorable you are? I kinda wanna claim you, but it’s cool, it’s cool, this is a nice start. No kid gloves. I gotcha. Just be entirely honest--check. But now you’ve said it, so don’t blame me if Bo goes completely insane over this. I’ll try for restraint. Maybe... Possibly... Oh man. I don’t even know how to start with this situation...Tsukki, can you stay the night?”

Tsukki looked indecisive for a moment but then decided that he actually wanted to spend the night. “Okay, I can spend the night.” A pause and then a light smile. “Do you really think I’m adorable?”

Kuroo raised one eyebrow, a smirk adorning his perfect lips. “Is...is that a smile? Does Tsukki like it when I call him adorable? See, I was expecting to get punched for a kiss, punched for calling you adorable...or at least given the death glare from hell. I’m learning so many new things…” Kuroo scooted a little closer to Tsukki. “I have a couple questions, is it cool if I ask them?”

Tsukki shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”

“So do you like girls and boys or what?”

Tsukki pondered for a moment then shrugged. “I guess just boys. Girls have never really been all that attractive to me.”

Kuroo nods edging closer. “And when you were with your other boyfriends did you prefer top or bottom?”

He adjusted his glasses, Tsuki’s cheeks turning pink. “Um both? Each has their own advantages. What about you two?”

Bokuto roll his eyes at Tsuki's tone. “Jesus Tsukki we’re talking about something interesting, not the weather. Whatever, I prefer bottom all the way!”

“Yeah, Tsukki. I’m not going to beat around the bush anymore, since that just seems to get you impatient. He let out a low chuckle. “I could go both ways, but you just heard this guy.” Kuroo pokes Bo in the belly, drawing a light giggle from him. “Honestly, it’s just safer to top when it comes to Bo, but we can negotiate. It’s true I do have kinda...a control thing sometimes. But I know what I’m doing, so you can trust that.”

“I have a little bit of a confession to make….I was pretty drunk the first time I did anything, so I don’t remember all of it. You might have to reacquaint me with the details.” Tsukki fiddled a little nervously. 

Kuroo looked at Tsukishima wide eyed and with reverence, like he was a statue of Buddha. “What? You mean...you mean you’ve only done some stuff once? Oh man, the thought of how adorable you would be.” He had to take a moment to compose himself, face once again turning serious. “You can count on me. I got this...oh man, I so have got this.”

“Well I mean, like I said I’m not entirely innocent. I’ve done other stuff.”

Bokuto giggled. “Tsukki you get embarrassed too easily. We’re going to have to break you of the habit. Just say sex.”

“Yeah, it's okay.” Kuroo added in. “We have all done stuff. But, like, what kind of other stuff is stuff? Bo and I have been, fairly creative. You can tell us.”

Tsukki seemed so shy and innocent. “Only if you tell me what ‘fairly creative’ entails. I’ve uh-given and recieved a blow job. And you know, um-yeah.”

“Ah, damn. I can't handle you talking about blow jobs.” Kuroo put a hand to his face like he was holding himself back from jumping on him and eating him up right then and there. There was a dangerous little predatory glint to his brown cat’s eyes. “As for us, well, creativity sometimes entails places you wouldn't even dream of having sex or making out. Besides just about every unobserved place at our school, we've also done it in a park, a cemetery, a mall, Tokyo tower (in the bathroom. It was super tricky). I have rope and a pair of handcuffs and some fun things that vibrate. Bo is pretty flexible, so he's literally been in some weird positions. And, of course, by this time we can identity each other in the dark by taste and smell. And kisses. Bo is a frantic kisser. I like things a little deeper and slower.”

Tsukki tilted his head to the side. “Hmmm….handcuffs sound interesting. I must say I’m kind of jealous, you two have had so much time to know each other that I feel like I’m late to the party.” 

“Don’t worry Tsukki! We can certainly make a little bit of special time for you! You know get to know what makes you go wild.” Bokuto said with a large grin.

Kuroo nodded in agreement. “Oh yeah. I wanna see Tsuki’s blissed out face...if you get any redder, you might pop.” He grinned, sidling right up next to Tsukishima. “So...exactly how interested are you in handcuffs?” And just like that, the prowling puma face was back making his normal almost-sleepy expression predatory. 

“I guess maybe we should find out.”

“Oya, oya, Bo I think Tsukki maybe can keep up with us after all. Why don’t we move this conversation to the bedroom?” The three walked into the bedroom together, then Kuroo turned to Bokuto and Tsukki. “Okay, Bo, keep him occupied and, whatever you do, don’t let him change his mind.” Kuroo started digging around under the bed. 

Bokuto got something of an evil grin as he lightly pushed Tsukki down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Then Bo sat in Tsuki's lap straddling him as he leaned in for a passionate kiss, tongue already diving in eagerly. He broke the kiss to kiss down Tsuki's jaw line to his neck sucking dark purple marks.”Tsukki do you know you make such cute little faces and noises?”

The pair heard an indrawn breath which alerted them that Kuroo was done digging for whatever he was looking for. He had a bag in one hand and the other in an L shape, framing the image on his bed, one eye narrowed as if looking through a viewfinder. “Damn...and, click. That picture is definitely going into the bank.” He grinned and leaned down against the bed with hooded eyes, hand on his chin “Please, don’t let me stop you.”

Bokuto chuckled. “Ooo, green light! Okay, Tsuki. If you don’t like something, you just have to say “libero.” That’s our safe word, but really we’ve only used it when we think someone’s gonna see us and we have to break it up. Because if Yaku caught us, he’d kill us. Like...probably for real. So promise you’ll say it if you don’t like stuff. We want Tsuki to stick around.” Bokuto then kissed Tsuki's neck gently, tenderly. 

Tsukki nodded. “Seems easy enough to remember. I can see how that would come in handy.”

“Yeah, it’s like a portable cold shower, heh.” Bokuto leaned back and arched his back while he pulled his shirt off over his head, tossing it away carelessly. “Ah, yeah. That’s better. I can move around more.” Even though he had been wearing a sleeveless shirt before he threw it away. He took Tsuki's face in his hands and began to kiss. It was frantic, like Kuroo had warned, his lips and tongue took up a rhythm as his body began to roll forward, rubbing through the clothing that brought hungry little throaty moans to the surface. He was like a force of nature that when unleased, was difficult to stop. 

Kuroo moved to get a better view. “Mm, damn Bo. Sorry, Tsuki, he’s been kinda wanting to do that for awhile.” Kuroo dropped the bag he was holding a pulled his own shirt off. “Looks like it’s going to be that kind of sleepover.” He grinned, never taking his eyes off the scene in front of him.

Tsukki decided that he was pretty content to let Bo do as he pleased. He raised his hands to start exploring Bokuto’s impressive abs, committing every curve and crease to memory.

Bokuto was jolted by the tentative touches, but clearly in a good way. He broke off the kiss to smile down at Tsukki. “That’s great…” He exclaimed, eyebrows going up. “Oya, Tetsu, I’m getting some good vibes here. I can’t believe it, I’m so excited!” He wrapped his long arms around Tsukki and hugged him in a tight gangly hug.

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Bo, stop squishing him just when he’s getting started!”

“Oops!” Bokuto released Tsukki immediately. “Haiiiii. Ne, Tsuki, can I take your shirt off? I wanna see you too!”

Tsukki let out a little chuckle. “You don’t have to ask. Though I’m not nearly as muscled as you two.”

“Sex is actually really good for building muscles.” Bokuto remarked, totally nonchalant. “But you don’t have to be ripped. We know just how strong you are. That’s one of the things we love about you.” Bokuto helped Tsukki out of his shirt, then looked down and examined him. Declaring, “Nope, you’re hot. And I get to help myself first.” He ran his fingers down Tsuki's chest, purposefully over his nipples. Tsuki's eyes fluttered shut as he suked in a breath to keep himself quiet. 

Kuroo eyes swept over every inch of the scene. “Nice view...by the way, you found a weak spot, Tsuki. Bo loves to be touched. Like, as much contact as possible. Nice job!” 

Tsukki pressed a hand firmly on Bo’s shoulder to get him to move for a moment, then he took off his glasses carefully placing them on the bedside table. “I can see okay enough without them and they are just going to get in the way. You can resume now, though I do want to know what Kuroo’s weak spots are as well.” He sent a wicked smirk over Kuroo’s way.

Bokuto blinked, completely distracted by Tsukki without his glasses. “H...holy crap!” He grabbed his face peering at him owlishly. “Y...you’re so hot! Tetsu! Do you see this?”

Kuroo laughed. “Dude, you’re just now seeing it? But yeah, hell yeah. Tsuki is hot.”

“Do my glasses look that bad?”

“What? No! You just look...so different! I feel like I’m seeing a secret Tsuki. I don’t want anyone else to see it. I want this to be our Secret Tsuki…” Bokuto kissed Tsuki's eyelids with strange and sudden tenderness.

Tsukki blushed a deep red at the intimate gesture. “You can call me Kei you know. If you want.” 

Kuroo moaned softly at the sound of Tsuki's given name. 

Bokuto looked as if he was ready to explode. His eyes half moons of pure joy. “Ahh, I can? Really? I can call you Kei? Then you can call me Kotoro!” His eyes fluttered as if he just remembered something. “Ah, you want to know that guy’s weakness?” Bokuto asked, pointing to Kuroo whose eyes turned extremely dark with blown pupils. “He kinda mentioned it before, and I think you’re messing with it right now. See, Tetsu doesn’t really have physical weaknesses, but he loves watching people like, lose control. When they can’t take it, when they’re totally into it. When they are cute and blushing and not aware that they look like a lamb surrounded by beasts.” Bokuto switched to a conspiratorial whisper. “He’ll lose his damn mind if he watches you come. Yeah, so all this time you might be thinking he’s been sidelined, but don’t worry. He’s totally getting off watching you fall in looooooooove…” He reached his arms around Tsukki again kissing him and licked his lips when he finally came back up for air. Then he caressed Tsuki's face with the back of his hand, which was strangely hot. “Are you falling in love, Kei?”

Tsukishima looked up and grinned at Bokuto. Sliding one hand down him, he rested it on Bo’s lower back, the other went up to run through Bokuto’s spiky hair. It was surprisingly soft. The hand made its way to his neck and he cradled it for a moment. Then with a sudden motion, he flipped them around so he was now situated on top of Bokuto. “Hmmm...who can say? What about you Koutarou, are you falling in love?”

Bo was obviously surprised that he had just been so easily manhandled. He wiggled in excitement, which completely affirmed that he was rock hard below the waist. “Oh...oh. Yeah, oh hell, yeah, Kei. I’m falling so in love. You just totally...ahh.” Bo’s grabby hands reached up, wanting more contact. Basically just trying to use the nice solid body above him as a means to an end, but with a kind of innocent desperation that proved there was solid affection building. 

Kuroo’s hand suddenly slid around Tsuki's waist as he pressed his chest against Tsuki's back and he rested his chin on his shoulder. “Look at him right now. He’s at the perfect point. This is basically when he’s totally yours, and that didn’t take long. Nice move…” He took a moment and kissed the side of Tsuki's neck. “Wanna see him really lose it? It’s something to see…” His voice held the tint of a warm promise. 

“I think that sounds like fun. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, this is an all-clothes off situation, if you’re comfortable with it.” When Kuroo pressed harder against Tsukki, he could tell that Kuroo had already taken that liberty.

Tsukki grinned, then leaned down to help Bokuto out of his clothes first. Afterwards he stood to remove himself of the rest of his clothes, taking just a minute to half fold his pants and lay them neatly in a pile.

Kuroo stared at him. “Oh my God, you’re adorable…”

“Oya! You can’t leave me like that!” Bokuto grabbed and started to attack Tsukki, but Kuroo grabbed him and pushed him back down onto the bed. “Hey, Tetsuuuuu!” Bo whined. 

“Hang on, Bo. Just...just..” But Bo’s desperate struggles were too much. Kuroo held him down, but he just kept squirming. So Kuroo captured his mouth with perfect aim, as Bo latched onto him trying to do his frantic kisses. But the heaviness and control of his partner’s pace seemed to almost hypnotise him into needy whimpers. “Mmm. Love the taste of you, Bo.” He smiled down at the boyfriend who was only temporarily placated. “Tsuki, come down here, quick, before his pace gets impossible. By the way, we’ve kinda hit the point of no return.” Turning he gave Tsukki a smile that was kind of sorry-not-sorry. “Bo is just gonna be unmanageable until he gets what he wants.”

“Yeah, dammit. I want you. I want Kei and Tetsu.” 

“That’s how it is.” Kuroo agreed, then added. “And I’m right there with him. You on board, Tsuki, or do you wanna just watch for now? No harm no foul either way. You can keep him happy just by kissing and touching the living daylights out of him.”

“Ah, yeah. Do it. Do something.” Bokuto whined, obviously trying to gain all the attention.

Tsukki had suddenly understood why Kuroo was content to watch having to shake himself out of the trance of how hot watching those two turned out to be. “I want both of you too.” He moved over and kissed Kuroo slowly. 

Kuroo was pleasantly surprised by the kiss. He feathered a hand through Tsuki's hair and gave him a nice deep kiss too. His tongue was like the ocean--full, rolling rhythmically and swallowing up everything in its path. It really didn’t take long for the sensual nature of it to reach through every nerve. 

Bo whimpered. He was transfixed by the erotic kiss right in front of him, but the hypnotising effect of his own kiss was beginning to wear off. “Tetsuuuuuuu”

Kuroo broke off the kiss reluctantly and looked down at his other lover. “Okay, I got everything we need.” He got up and kneeled in between Bokuto’s legs, lifting each ankle up and spreading him. Bo’s erection was so prominent that it looked kinda painful. “We gotta take care of this guy first. I’ll get him started. In a second, you’ll see something really nice, so just stay up there for a second, Tsuki, watch his face, and when you can’t stand it anymore, just start to kiss him. “

Bo started to sit up, his eyes fixed on Tsukki, energy crackled through his skin so hard that one could almost see him glow. And then whatever Kuroo started to do below caused Bo to fall back onto the bed. His lips parted, his eyes opened impossibly wide, and he arched ever so slightly. “Ahh, oh...oh y-yeah! Mmm!” He bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut and blushed brightly in the ever dimming light. Grabbing the cover of the futon, his fingers made little furrows in the quilted top, he began to breathe hard. His black eyes were full of lust, pinched at the bridge ever so slightly, he reached up to Tsukki. “T...Touch me, Kei. I’m falling...I’m...I’m really falling...!”

Tsukki was all too happy to comply with the request. He leaned down, one hand on the side of Bokuto’s head holding him still as he kisses him firmly but slowly. Gaining tempo as he went along, he started using a bit of tongue, teasing. He sat back to enjoy the look on Bokuto’s face for a moment. “Beautiful. Mine.” He dove back in finally giving Bokuto the frantic type of kiss he seems to enjoy ever so much. 

Kuroo moaned from below. The noises made it pretty obvious what he was actually doing to Bo, and the moan made it pretty obvious that he was watching everything above the waist with maybe some sly enjoyment. 

Bo was completely disheveled by this point. His long arms wrapped around Tsukki, and they were hella strong. “M...mine, too.” He managed to get out before going in for another set of kisses he knew Tsukki couldn’t escape from now. And then, just for a second, his body became still, tense, even though the kiss got noticeably deeper. And then he shuddered, his cry of release of release was lost inside Tsuki's mouth as he came. But he never broke contact, he rode it all out by clinging to Tsukki as if he was a buoy in the open ocean. 

Tsuki's golden eyes took in every ounce of pleasure on Bokuto’s face. His own erection had started to become a problem, but he had a lot more patience. He broke the kiss with Bokuto and kissed down his neck a bit, glancing down at Kuroo. 

“Kei’s turn!” It was as if someone had just replaced Bokuto’s batteries. He was suddenly up and pushing Tsukki back onto the futon happily, excitedly, as if someone had just told him it was Christmas and brought him a Christmas cake to devour. “Oh man, Kuroo almost never lets me go down on him because he likes to watch me too much. Oya! Look at this proud Kei-chan down here!” He grinned and pointed out Tsuki's obvious need to his boyfriend who was wiping his mouth and grinning like an alley cat who just ate a canary. “I can have this right? Idetakimasu!” And in half a second, he was between Tsuki's legs, already greedily starting his meal. 

Kuroo slid up next to Tsukki, his eyes absolutely watching every feature. “Bo is...energetic. But he isn’t half bad, especially if it’s been awhile since you last had one. You okay? Goddamn, you’re so hot, Tsuki…” He ran a hand down Tsuki's face and kissed his chin, listening to the indrawn breaths. “Hey...I wonder if you can multitask…”

Tsuki eyes fluttered shut, then opened. He grunted and groaned very softly. He really tried to keep his face carefully neutral, but he couldn’t control the little things. Eyebrows slightly drawn together, his lips slightly parted and a light blush dusting his cheeks. Then he looked to Kuroo and nodded. “I-I can.” His said in a bit more high pitched voice than usual.

Kuroo was so obviously turned on by Tsukki, but he tried to be cool about it. “Yeah? Oh, damn, my heart is pounding so hard right now, Tsuki…” He scooted closer and slowly took Tsuki's hand in his to bring it down to his erection. Gently he coaxed Tsuki's palm to close over it. He closed his eyes for a second in private bliss before he guided him. It was easier to give Tsukki the right rhythm when Bokuto was absolutely all into his task. “Don’t hold back, Tsuki. Let it go...show me that face, that blissful face--I want to kiss that face so badly…”

“Kei. My name is...Kei.” Tsukki said breathing heavily and letting out little sighs when something felt particularly good. True to his word he was pretty good at multitasking and he kept the rhythm kuroo set. 

“Ahh…” Kuroo’s hand on Tsuki's squeezed abruptly and he went still, trying to control his breathing, but then he let go a little and shuddered. “S... Sorry. That was unexpected. I almost... Just came from that. Damn, did you take lessons in seduction or are you just... This good...Kei?” Kuroo practically melted, even though he got impossibly harder. “I can't hold out much longer, though. Damn, you're so adorable…” His hand coaxed Tsukki to go a little faster.

Bokuto probably sensed the moment on pure instinct, for his mouth and hands were completely irresistible. He actually displayed remarkable attention to detail despite his seemingly flighty personality. 

Tsukki picked up his pace as his face scrunched up just a little. “I’m close.” His voice was quiet and breathy. 

Kuroo was enraptured by the view of an almost perfectly undone Tsukki. The light was really dim by now, but a light sheen of sweat covered his chest. “God, you feel so good on me…” He leaned down the last inch and kissed Tsuki's hot cheek. “Come for me…”

Tsukki was spurred on by Kuroo’s sultry words. His face completely scrunched up, eyes closed and he let out a low groan that’s just a tiny bit louder than he’d been before. 

At the sight and sound of the moment he had been waiting, hoping for for months, Kuroo seized up and came hard trying so hard to remain calm and cool when he was anything but.

Bokuto took a few more seconds to swallow every last drop like a champ, completely nonplussed about it. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and grinned. “I came again, too!” 

“You’re both-amazing.” Tsukki said, his chest heaving hard. His heart seriously felt like it might beat right out of his chest. 

Kuroo grinned. “Oh man, we're just barely getting started. But that was... Definitely one of the most beautiful things that I've ever gotten to see. Did you see it, Bo?”

Bokuto frowned. “No, I was too busy coming again. Kei is really tasty, though.” 

“Oh yeah, I bet.” Kuroo gathered Tsukki into his arms and kissed his lovingly. “Thanks, Kei. That was amazing. And don't worry about Bo. He's got some kind of superpower that's going to let him come like five more times tonight. Are you good? You feel so relaxed.”

Bokuto flopped down next to Tsukki on the other side. “Tetsu…”

Kuroo leaned over Tsukki to kiss Bo. It’s another slow, lingering kiss, but this time it doesn’t seem to matter as much. Then the realization hit Tsukki that Bo was sharing the taste of him. “Mmm. Damn. Yes. This is so good. And now that we're not scrambling to get off, we can talk about what happens next. Kei, are you okay? Are we meeting expectations?” Kuroo offered up another signature grin. 

“I’m more than fine.” Tsukki replied with a lazy grin, he went to fix his glasses but realized a second too late he didn’t have them on anymore. He swiped at his eye instead trying play it off. “It's been awhile, but I’m definitely good for more. If you want to talk first that's fine too.” 

Kuroo raised his hand, and Bo slapped it in a high five. “Oya, oya.”

“Oya, oya.” Bo grinned, and his excitement grew. 

“Oya, oya, Kei wants to have a little more fun. Thank god. Okay, so I was thinking that since Bo is always the bottom, you can see the benefits of both, and I’m more or less the control freak, we could try something pretty amazing. That I definitely looked up online purely for research reasons. Kei, I’m not going to lie, for you....it would be pretty intense. I’m not scaring you away yet, am I?” His eyes glittered with mischief. 

Tsukki appeared pensive for a moment. “Hmmm it sounds pretty interesting. Sometimes you need a little blatant trust. So we might as well.” He offered up a flirtatious wink. 

Bokuto smile “Ah damn, I'm getting excited thinking of Kei inside me. It's a good thing you put that thing inside me earlier, Tetsu.” He wiggled a little. “It doesn't even feel weird now, so that's good.”

“I took the liberty of prepping Bo when I was blowing him earlier. Plugs are actually pretty great all around. Sometimes I make him wear one when we practice. Which is probably why there are so few places in school we haven't done it. Keeps options open for a quickie.” Kuroo explained with a mischievous smile and then he leaned down to whisper to Tsukki. “That means I gotta get you ready, Kei. And I don't want to mess this up even though the thought of being in you frankly has me getting pretty hard again.”

“Me too!” Bokuto added in.

“So....you said you’ve given head before?” Kuroo looked pointedly over at Bokuto. “Think you can multitask again?”

Tsukki grinned. “I think that can be arranged.” He moved over to Bo and kissed him fiercely. Tongues slid together in the frantic kind of mess Bokuto confessed to enjoying. “Ne Koutarou, are you ready for more? If you need a breather to adjust that’s fine too.”

“Wha...wha......what the hell is a breather?” His long arms were already tangled up around Tsukki, and he could feel that zero breather is required. “Nyaaaaaaah! Between you and this thing in my butt I think I'm okay with coming to death. Tetsu, give him the towel.”

“Incoming.” Kuroo reached behind him and grabbed a towel to toss over. 

“You don't have to swallow. That's what the towel is for.” He wriggled it in his hand. “Also, I really can't wait for this. I'm so damn turned on.”

“Hmm I don’t know.” Tsukki pressed small sweet kissed down his neck, going a little further down to the top of his chest. “You look kind of stressed, are you sure you don’t want some time?” He smirked and continued with absolutely unsatisfying little pecks over his chest. 

Bokuto whined. “Keeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Dammit, why do I always fall in love with mean guys?” 

Kuroo smirked over Tsuki's shoulder, enjoying every expression. “I told you, Bo. You're too easy to tease, but that’s what I love about you.”

“Teasing is mean!” He grabbed Tsukki with his massively strong arms and pulled him up over him so he could kiss his face with abandon and get as much physical contact as possible. Their bodies slid together in such a way that made Bo moan in his kisses. 

“You’re rather greedy, but you’ll never get want you want until you ask nicely.” Tsukki pinched a nipple lightly in reprimand. 

“Oya, oya. Kei is that kind of guy...heh…” Kuroo grinned.

“Ahh! But he was being so nice earlier!” Bokuto whined totally flustered.

“I think he was just warming up. But, damn, I'm enjoying the view…” Tsukki felt a broad hand on his ass, sliding down easily in-between his crease. “The whole view.”

Bokuto wiggled impatiently from the pressure. “Dammit, Kei, I want you to suck me off. Pretty damn please? Please?”

“Well, that was the shortest amount of time you've held out, so, nice one, Kei.”

Tsukki shuddered lightly from Bokuto’s voice and Kuroo’s roaming hands. He smiled never breaking eye contact as he crawled down Bokuto’s front. He took him all in one go, then started to bob his head up and down.

Bokuto actually calmed for half a second as the pleasure engulfed him. He drew in a sharp breath, arched slightly to get more comfortable, then immediately slid his fingers all through Tsuki's hair. “Oh...oh...oh my God.” 

Kuroo had to shift to give Tsukki more room, watching the erotic display for a few seconds with admiration. “Well, damn, Bo. He’s somehow getting everything in his mouth at once. That's some talent...damn. I better put a cock ring on or I'm not gonna make it…” He disappeared from view for a few seconds, then his hand was on Tsuki's ass again. This time it felt slippery. When it slid down his crease again, it aimed for that tight opening, giving a nudge then pressing in. 

Tsukki groaned around his mouthfull quietly, continuing to pay ample attention to Bokuto. One hand was tight on his thigh, the other roaming along Bokuto’s legs, things and even up over his abs just feeling the smooth expanse of skin and the tight muscles underneath. He checked Bokuto’s face every now and then changing his rhythm to best fit what Bo seemed to want. 

Bokuto just seemed to want all the attention all the time, but he tried to watch Tsukki even though his eyes roll closed from time to time. He especially loved just totally owning Tsuki's soft golden hair with his fingertips. “God... it's so goooood!”

The pressure at Tsuki's entrance got more intense. It wasn’t uncomfortable or painful, and then he felt it. A shard of flesh, a finger inside him, pushed in almost possessively and sure. “Ah, damn. It's pretty tight back here. But trust me, I'm gonna get you so damn hot.” The finger slowly moved in time with Tsuki's bobbing head.

Tsukki forced himself to relax, trusting Kuroo completely. He focused on giving pleasure to Bo, doubling his efforts to satisfy. 

Bokuto was breathing really hard, his abs tensing and flexing as he’s worked pretty much to madness. It’s not long before he began to arch. 

The uncomfortable feeling began to subside as Tsukki opened to the finger, and the total experience of turning Bokuto into a complete incoherent wreck. The second finger wasn’t as unpleasant as he thought it would be, as it had been with others, and it made it difficult to concentrate on his rhythm. Added to that, Bo’s shaft suddenly got really hard. Kuroo was obviously still watching. “Yeah, Bo is about to come again. That's the face right there. He may or may not be able to warn you, so I'll do it for him.” His words were warm and deep, but he never slowed his relentless pace inside. 

“Ahh...s...so good.” He grabbed Tsuki's hair and tightened up fiercely. “I’m...I’m gonna....” There was an explosion of heat in Tsuki's mouth, a long jet and then another. Bo literally stopped breathing, he held on for dear life and spilled himself completely. 

Tsukki swallowed like a champ and pulled off of Bo. He stopped for a moment to wipe his mouth with the towel. “Delicious. I like the feeling of your hands in my hair too.” His voice was a bit rough from the previous activities. He rested his head on Bokuto’s stomach for a moment content to just feel Kuroo’s fingers inside him. 

“How was it, Bo?” Kuroo asked nonchalantly, like he wasn’t fingering anyone at that moment. “As good as me?”

“Oh...oh! It was so good. So good. Not the same, because you are much meaner than Kei. But so good…” He sighed, calm for a minute while he thread his fingers through Tsuki's hair. “Hey, hey, Kei, come up here. Kiss me. I wanna kiss. Is Tetsu being good to you?”

“Very good. He could move a little faster though.” He moved up to kiss Bokuto. The kiss was deep and powerful, all teasing forgotten at this point leaving just simple and straightforward passion. 

“Oh, ho, ho? Kei likes it fast and dirty? Noted.” And then suddenly a third finger was thrust inside with enough force to push Tsukki deeper into his kiss with Bo and just graze his prostate at the same time sending a jolt of both pain and pleasure rocketing to his cock. “Well, I guess that's my cue to move along.” But his voice was grinning darkly, the pressure and fullness ramped up to the next level. “That's just as well, because I don't think Kei and I are gonna make it for too much longer.”

Bokuto seemed to be totally getting off tasting himself deep inside Tsuki's kisses. The pushing and prying and movement from the heavy warm body pressed against his crease just continues the heady rhythms that started with the kisses earlier. And the Tsukki felt something short and squat enter him shallowly. 

“Ah, yeah. Everything is ready.” He slid up to lay next to Bo and Tsukki as they kissed, content to watch for a minute until Bo needily reached for his face. 

“I want more. I want all of it.”

Kuroo leaned in and kissed Bo and then turned his head to kiss Tsukki. “I gave you a little present, Kei. It's just a placeholder for a second, if you can stand it. I just wanna kiss the shit out of you now because I won't be able to when I'm screwing you senseless.” He grinned with hooded eyes and kissed Tsukki slow and passionately, running his own fingers through Tsuki's hair, until it's so hot none of them can breath and Bo is starting to paw at both of them again. 

“More, dammit! I need it!” Bokuto whined. 

“You're gonna get it.” Kuroo turned and said to Tsukki, “I'm gonna get inside Bo for a second first, just to remind him that I love him and I'm not mean all the time, and then...then you're both gonna be mine…”

Tsukki made the tiniest frustrated noise. “My patience isn’t limitless, but I know you’ll make it up to me right Tetsu?”

“Tetsuuuuuuuu are you teasing Kei now? That's not nice. He won't play with us again!” 

“The hell are you talking about, Bo? You know I’ll be as good as my word. Be a little nicer to me. I'm sharing. We all are.” He shifted positions with Tsukki until he was between Bo’s legs, then he hiked them up onto his shoulders. “Besides, I'm gonna show Kei how you like it.”

Bokuto slapped his hands on the futon in restless anticipation. “Oh god, yeah...show him. Oh my God he's really gonna be in me.”

“I know, you've been fantasizing about it for weeks.” Kuroo said, smiling softly. 

“You too! You’ve been--ahh!!” While he was talking, Kuroo removed the plug from Bo’s hole and slicked himself up with more lube. Without any preamble, he lined himself and thrust inside his boyfriend in once powerful stroke. Kuroo bent over him, pushing that powerful body almost double and pounded into him. “Sh---it!”

Kuroo suddenly grabbed Bo’s cock and squeezed to stop his lover from exploding again. “Heh... that's how he likes it, Kei. I'm getting the funny feeling that that's the way you like it, too.”

Bokuto went into a flustered rage. “Tetsu, you asshole! You said you loved me, you jerk! Just let meeeeeee!!” 

Kuroo smirked, obviously enjoying the feeling of being balls deep inside his lover. “No way. I'm the mean one. Maybe Kei will be nice to you and let you come as many times as you want.”

Bokuto looked over at Tsukki and reached out his arms.”Gimmee Kei. Kei!”

“See how it is?” He grabbed Tsuki's hand and tugged him closer. “If you wanna be nice, he’ll probably come like three times while we screw. If you don't wanna be nice, just grab him by the base and hold onto it. Despite his complaints, he likes it rough.” Bo started to whimper. 

“Kei...I’ve wanted you for months. Come on, come on! But if you think you like me, just let me come when I want!”

Kuroo moved out of the way to let Tsukki take his place. 

Tsukki moved into place and locked lips with Bokuto kissing him passionately as he slowly thrust inch by inch until he was flush against Bo. Then he stilled to wait for Kuroo so they could all move in harmony. 

Bokuto moaned into the kiss as Tsukki sank inside. With the lube and pre prep, it was ridiculously easy to do, and there was no barrier keeping Bo’s anxious body from swallowing him up with a firm grip. As soon as Tsukki iwas fully seated, however he suddenly became super tight and Tsukki felt warmth spread across his stomach. “Ah, god. Yeah. Yeah. Sorry, not sorry, Kei. Holy crap, we’re really going to dooooo itttt!” Despite having just come, he grabbed Tsukki around the waist with his strong legs and tried to get some friction from the tall body inside him and laying flat against his cock. 

“Dammit, Bo. Stop being so greedy!” Kuroo had to literally pry the leg lock open just so he could get up against Tsuki's back. And then he had to keep control of those kicking ankles with serious upper body strength to push them forward. He pushed Tsukki too, who found himself somehow deeper inside the unruly male. It caused him to gasp, barely whining. “You’ve been so patient, Kei. Have you been wanting me all this time, too? Because damn...I really want you.” He guided Tsukki up and almost over Bo, and he felt the shallow weight in him suddenly disappear. “This is going to be really intense, Kei. Remember the code word…” It was all the warning he gave before something much larger and far less shallow suddenly plunges past his loosened muscles. For a second, it did hurt a little. Then it felt strange as the pressure built, but Kuroo wasn’t in a hurry, and in a few seconds Tsukki can take a breath and just concentrate on how incredibly full he was. And that he was completely pinned between these two incredibly hot bodies. “Ah, damn, Kei. You take my breath away...I don’t even know how I’m going to last; you feel so damn amazing...you okay?” His breath was really hot at Kei’s ear. 

Tsukki let out a loud moan, much louder than anything he had previously let slip. A red tinted blush spread across his cheeks, as he stopped for a moment and gave a light shudder attempting to keep himself from spilling right there “I’m good. But I’m not going to last long like this.” His voice was tight and a light sweat broke out all over as he was pressed between two wonderful bodies. 

Kuroo chuckled warmly. “Maybe I should have put a ring on both of us…” He tried to hand on a second for them to calm down but it was kind of impossible. 

“Oh, man, Tetsu. I wish you could see Kei’s face right now. He definitely likes your cock. A lot. Hey, does he feel as good as me?”

“Bo, Kei doesn’t try to find me every other day for sex like you, so he’s definitely tighter. Sooo much better…” It was evil, and to punctuate it, he flexed some of his power and pushed in harder, which, in turn, pushed Kei into their third lover. 

“Ahh! Dammit, Tetsu, you’re mean!” Bo bucked up against Kei, which sends the pressure back into Kuroo who took a little breath. 

“Okay, I’m gonna start. It might take me a second to get a rhythm, but if it feels good, you guys don’t have to hold back. I may have to think of Mrs. Higurashi naked in order to do this because right now just looking at you both like this makes me kinda crazy…” And then he pulled out slightly and snapped his hips forward, hard, It was bingo on the first try and it felt incredibly good. “K-kei...you might be tempted to go at it at your own rhythm, but if you let me lead it, I promise you, I won’t let you down. If you want something more or harder, just say it.” He pulled out slightly, thrust back in faster and harder than before and grabbed Tsuki's hips as tight as Tsuki's arm around Bo’s leg. His other arm was braced on the bed. “H---holy crap.”

“Oh damn...ah! Yeah! Can I say I want it faster?” Bokuto asked. 

“No. Shut up, Bo. Make your cute noises--I’m working back here.” Kuroo answered. 

“Meani--ah!! Ah.” The pace began to pick up, the snaps from behind ricochetting into Tsukki, forcing his cock into the tightness in front of him. Bo’s cock began to get hard again between him and Tsukki. 

Tsukki was starting get the idea what Kuroo meant by “intense”. Now it's a battle of will over lust. He let Kuroo set the pace and pretty much just held on for dear life. Short gasps and moans escaped his mouth but he wasn’t able to keep it under control like before. “Too good…..not...going to last long.” His voice had taken on a high pitched whine as he felt so incredible and so hot from both ends. 

“Oh...fuck...Kei.....You.....are gonna be the death of me.....” Kurro stopped holding his hips, leaned down over both of them, and went into them like a battering ram. Tsukki got complete stimulation from every angle and Kuroo was giving no quarter. Every thrust hit against his prostate, ramping the intensity to mind-numbing levels. “You both...mine…”

The weight of the two of them right into Bo’s hold had him barely even able to make cute noises because of the pressure, but even folded almost in half, he took it like a champ. It’s obvious that Tsukki was hitting his spot over and over because his cock was rock solid. It pressed against Tsuki's tightened abs, giving Bo all the secondary friction he could have ever wanted in life. Then he stopped breathing again, his face went slack, he body squeezed Tsukki like a vice, and then he came with a raspy shout.

Tsukki was unable to contain it any longer as well, he followed Bokuto over the edge letting out an adorable strangled cry. All of his muscles clenched and he saw stars in his vision.

The domino effect rocketed through Kuroo. When he heard the honesty break out of Tsuki’s voice, he grabbed Tsuki around the stomach, and buried his face in the broad back. It was finally okay to let go, and he did so with the loudest cry of the three of them. Warmth spread through Tsuki’s body over and over as Kuroo milked himself, moaning as if it really was killing him. And then, little by little, he started to take in shuddering breaths and the strong vise around Tsuki’s middle began to slacken slightly. “H...Holy shit.” He threw his hands down to support himself on the bed, but his arms are undeniably shaky. “N...nobody move...for a second. God.”

Bokuto was finally and obviously sated. He couldn’t even speak. His owlike eyes blinked as if he had just seen a corner of Nirvana, his arms were flung wide on the bed. He just lay there panting and quiet.

Kuroo leaned down and kissed Tsuki's perspiring cheek softly. “Kei? You all right? I’m thinking of pulling out now.”

“Please be gentle.” His normally composed voice was shaky and strained, he sounded completely exhausted. His breathing was finally coming back to normal, and his face had a relaxed sort of look instead of his usual glare with the hard edges. His long lashes fluttered against his cheek occasionally.

Kuroo melted completely at the “please” and the “be gentle”. “I will. I promise. Hang in there…” And he waited another half a minute at least with slow breathing before he knew he was soft enough to slip out without too much difficulty. And then the presence left Tsuki feeling oddly empty. “Okay. Hang on. I’m gonna help you.” He helped Tsuki release Bo’s leg and then pulled him back with a solid arm around his waist. Tsuki left Bo, and then Kuroo angled the two of them, hand down to slow their descent to the bed next to Bokuto who was slowly coming back online. The loss of Tsuki’s body had brought him out of his dazed trance a bit, but Kuroo didn’t waste the precious alone time with Tsuki’s post-orgasm state. Immediately he turned Tsuki to him to gaze at that face that was now totally empty of its usual annoyance and guard. “Oh, damn. Too much.” He had to kiss Tsuki’s lips, feel the heat there.

Tsukki accepted the kiss, but was way too exhausted to do much else. He stared at Kuroo, then reached one very heavy arm up to lightly touch the scar on Kuroo’s hairline. “Thank you for not dying.”

Kuroo was literally stunned to the point of not being able to speak for almost a full moment. He stared at the face that said those words, carving it all into his memory, and then he felt this weird jolt and his eyes were hot and his vision was blurry. But he managed it before it could do more than just make his gaze glisten. “Wow. Holy crap. Kei...Kei, I’m glad I didn’t die. Can I be glad that you agreed to come with us to that stupid party? Because if you hadn’t…” Kuroo pulled Tsukki in for a tight embrace.


End file.
